Revision
by loveXdance
Summary: M-Rated OneShot. Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez. Its sex. Its simple. I guess if you don't include the other boyfriend? Read Review Please. Dont like? Dont read.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**Sexually Physically Emotionally.**

* * *

Gabriella Montez walked through the halls of East High smiling widely as she greeted the winks and comments as a usual day started, not suprising with the clothes she wore to school. Reaching her locker she opened it up placing a few books inside pulling out a compact mirror she licked her lips before pouting and smiling as she admired her outfit today, a black high waisted skirt, with a tight white tank top slightly showing through her black lace bra. Pulling her glasses from her eyes to over her head she lifted her leg slightly as she stretched to get a folder from the back of her locker.

"Want some help with that?" Troy asked smirking slightly as he looked the brunette beauty in front of him up and down stopping at her thighs and going down slowly as he stepped forward and placed a hand on her waist before kissing her kneck softly.

"I'm fine thankyou." Gabi said simply before turning around to shut her locker pushing Troy off of her she walked past him through to home room to greet her friends. Walking in 2 seconds behind her Troy watched as she greeted her boyfriend Michael with a simple kiss on the cheek as they smiled to each other she hugged her best friend Taylor before sitting down at her seat at the back. Troy shook his head as he caught Gabriella's eye before being pushed slightly forward.

"Settle down class, Ohh sorry Bolton. But see if you were seated it wouldn't have happend, Be on time tomorrow Please." Their homeroom teacher spoke as Troy just sat down at his seat at the front before greeting his mates either side of him.

"I see how your plan hasn't gone according to plan" Chad said quietly from beside him pointing to the back of the classroom as he and Troy looked on at the happy couple talking with their arms around each other.

"Oh don't worry it has." Troy replied before giving a wink to his best friend.

"Erghh I'm not her." He said as his best friend chuckled before the class fell silent as the morning notices and roll began. As the bell rang signalling the end, the class hurried out of the room as fast as anything. Just as Troy left the room he checked his phone smiling before making his way to his place.

"Bolton! Free Period, Basketball Court?"Jason called out to his teammate.

"I'll meet you there" Troy called back with a smile as the group of boys laughed as they just nodded before replying with, "Just don't come armed this time yeah?" Troy laughed before turning the corner to his destination remembering the time he turned up with a tent in his trousers, Coach Bolton, his dad wasn't too pleased. As Troy waited paitently he checked the text again to make sure he hadn't got it wrong.

_5 Mins, Changing Rooms. The boys are practising Outside today,  
Yours truely. X_

"Checking you didn't get it wrong?" The tall brunette said as she walked through the door locking it behind her.

"Well you did take your time didn't you?" Troy answered as Gabriella walked over to the bench making sure her hips moved from one side to the other with a strong swing.

"You know i hate it. Lying to Michael all the time, I had to try and come up with something." Gabi said looking down as she took a seat next to Troy.

"So what did you say this time?" Troy said as his hand moved slowly up and down her tanned smooth legs reaching higher each time.

"I said I had to revise maths for the test." Gabi said slowly as she smiled feeling the touch of Troy get closer and closer to the end of her skirt. Troy smiled as she brought her hand up to pull a peice of hair away from her face. She looked up noticing him staring.

"What?" Gabriella said smiling.

"Your so beautiful." He replied before pushing himself onto her kissing her roughly, with Gabriella kissing back just as hard and bringing her hands up and circling his neck bringing him closer. Troy then moved Gabi back onto the bench as he started to tug at her skirt bringing it down. Gabi smiled at Troy before he started to nip at her neck, Gabi arched her back as his hands still worked on her thighs moving closer to her thong now.

Troy's face formed a very large grin before long Gabriella's hands started to work the hem of his shirt. As their top's were flung somewhere across the room along with most of their clothes leaving them in their underwear on Gabriella's bed Troy took a minute to take in the beautiful goddess before him.

"Your beautiful." He said moving his hands down her curves as Gabriella his her head with a blush, he noticed this smiling and kissed her around her jaw line following down her neck as he got more and more turned on by the moans escaping Gabriella's lips. As she pulled down his boxers setting his erection free, Gabriella's bra was unclasped and sent on the floor as Troy kissed around her breasts her breathing got more and more hicked. As Troy kissed down Gabriella to her thong he slowly brought them down her slim, long legs bringing his head back up he licked his lips at the hot, wet juicy pussy laying before him. He looked up to her for permission as she gave him a quick peck for reasurrance as Troy brought his mouth down to her.

Gabriella bucked her hips as she felt Troy's warm breath on her cilt. She knew this was wrong, she knew she was cheating on her boyfriend, she knew how hurt he would be if he found out. But the way Troy's touch could just make her forget everything, the feeling he gave her by simply just calling her beautiful, she could never forget that.

As he started to lick it up and down, plunging his tounge in every so often Gabriella began to hold onto his hair sliding it through her fingers as she moved in time with his tounge. She felt herself cumming she breathed out.

"Immm cummm-"

"Come baby" Troy responded huskily against her skin and with that Gabriella's juices opened into Troy's mouth as Troy began kissing everywhere gulping down her juices which he thought tasted gorgeous. As she brought him into another kiss she whispered seductively into his ear.

"Your turn" Without another word Gabriella had flipped them over to make her on top straddling him with her sex just below his knees. As she grabbed his member moving him through her hands fast and hard as Troy's fingers moved their way up to her breasts dangling in front of him he stroked and neaded them as Gabi moaned his name feeling herself getting more and more turned on. With no warning she pushed herself to Troy and moving him into her mouth, with her breasts out of Troy's reach all he could feel was how good Gabi was going, seeing her head bobbling up and down.

"Arhhh Gabi Yoo-uur soo gooddd" He breathed out as he felt himself cumming. Without another word he came into her mouth and she sucked up the juices before licking up from his large growing cock to his nipples. Without another word Troy was back ontop of her in position as she moved his hands in and out of her as he kissed her gently. Pulling a condom out from underneath them on the floor, Gabriella e started to tear open the wrapper and slowly rolled it on his large manhood. With his hands on her sides he smiled at her touch and kissed her hard as their tounges fort. He slowly entered her, as she moved slightly she took all of him and he began pumping in and out of her slowly. As Gabriella started to buck her hips he couldn't help but moan out her name, over and over again.

As she felt the need to go faster Troy sped up and pounded into her hard and she took him everytime grinding with him as much as she could. With every movement the bench shook, as it pounded into the wall as they changed positions they kissed roughly as Gabriella moved to the top straddling him as she grinded hard, rocking him with Troy responding each time with a push of his own. As they felt themselves coming to an end, screaming each others names they released into each other.

Troy pulled out of her breathless as she brought him to her as he wrapped his arms around her, their sweaty bodies lay in the after glow of sex as they caught their breath back.

"I don't think you know much to be honest." Troy said as Gabi looked up at him confused, "I think you need some more revision" He said smirking before capturing her mouth into another kiss.

* * *

**AN. This is just a M-Rated Practice OneShot, Nothing to do with the story im writing atm.  
Read + Review Please :) **

**Never done one before so please your opinions are wanted very much!  
Danni x**


End file.
